Avatar
Story Gymosis: From now on, I’m, the Phoenix King! Korra: Come on John. Let’s just take a deep breath here. (Gymosis screeches to the air, releasing purple fire from his mouth as he does.) Gymosis: You know what I’ll take instead? Your life. (Gymosis flies forward, his body going through the open door, while his wings burn through the walls they touch.) I’ve had a taste of Avatar energy before, and it was delicious. Korra: But, Amon took my bending. Gymosis: I’m sure you still have some spirit energy left. Maybe I can get you to access the Avatar state. Ooh, what a treat! (Mako then raises his fingers, shooting lightning at Gymosis. His wing moves and takes the attack, as Mako releases more lightning bolts.) Is that all you’ve got?! Gymosis raises his hand, absorbing the lightning. He then shoots it back at Mako. Mako takes it, and redirects it, hitting the ceiling above Gymosis, causing it to collapse on him. Gymosis breaks free, and flies at Mako. Mako releases bursts of fire, which don’t faze Gymosis. He then grabs Mako, who screams as he’s being absorbed. Gymosis: Even more firepower! Oh, it tastes so good! Korra: No! Get away from him! (She thrusts her fist forward, a vortex of air shooting out, hitting Gymosis and knocking him into the wall.) I can, I can airbend! Gymosis screeches, as Korra blasts him with more bursts of air. Gymosis roars, then takes to the air, going out the hole Mako made. Korra: I’m going after him. Mako: No! It’s too dangerous! Korra: No one else can stop him except the Avatar. Mako: But, (Korra runs underneath the hole, and thrusts her hands at the ground. A vortex of air propels her up the hole.) Your powers. End Scene Korra makes it to the roof, where she sees Gymosis setting the city aflame with purple fire. She takes a deep breath. Korra: Okay, Korra. Focus. You’ve gone through all the steps. Korra then jumps off the building, releasing wind to propel her forward. She gets underneath Gymosis, sending a vortex spiral at him. Gymosis breathes fire, blocking it and the force launching Korra straight down. She lands on another roof, as Gymosis looks down on her. Gymosis: So, the Avatar thinks they can stop the Phoenix King. The last one couldn’t, and neither can you. (Gymosis flaps his wings, a powerful slash of air slicing through the building, causing it to crumble. Korra falls with it, dazed. Korra falls to the ground, when a blue blur runs past, catching her.) What? The blur runs up a building, and stops, revealing it to be Sonic Boom. He puts Korra down, and dashes forward, jumping off the roof and curling up. He spins, releasing an air blade that strikes Gymosis head on. He screams in pain, as Sonic Boom lands back on the roof. Korra sits up, grabbing her head. Sonic Boom: You okay? Korra: Yeah. Who? (Sonic Boom reverts.) John: John Spacewalker, at your service. Korra: Wait, how can you be John? I mean (Points at Gymosis) That’s John. John: That’s Gymosis. Looks like he absorbed more than he could chew. Didn’t Tenzin tell you there was more than one of me? Korra: He did! He said, wait, you know Tenzin? John: Just met him. Now, you ready to fight, Avatar Korra? Korra: Yeah. Though, I only have airbending now. John: What happened to the others? Korra: Taken. I couldn’t airbend before, because of a mental block or something. John: Like Aang with earthbending. Alright. We’ll make it work. (John turns into Espionage. He puts his hands together, fingers pointing up, as a wind path forms in the air.) Espionage: Let’s ride. Espionage jumps on the wind path, grinding it like a rail. Korra jumps on and follows. They head towards Gymosis, Espionage creating wind shuriken and launching them at him. Gymosis breathes fire, repelling them, then Korra releases vortexes of air. Gymosis blocks them with a wing, and shoots lightning, cutting the wind path. Korra falls, but uses air bending to catch herself, and gets back on the roof. Espionage is circling Gymosis, releasing a mix of wind and mana shuriken. Gymosis encases his body with his wings, blocking the attacks. Espionage then gets above him, and shifts to Diamondhead, coming down fast. Diamondhead: Take this! (Diamondhead goes through the flames, punching Gymosis hard. Gymosis drops, but recovers, as Diamondhead falls to the ground.) Not so tough, are you? Diamondhead swings his arms up, a crystal pillar coming out, which he lands on. He rises towards Gymosis, firing crystal shards at him. Gymosis swats them away with his wings, and flies in, Diamondhead throwing a punch. Gymosis catches it this time, and Diamondhead screams as he’s being absorbed. Gymosis: When you challenge the Phoenix King, (His right arm starts to become encased with crystal.) You shall be burned. Diamondhead: Is that the best you’ve got? (Diamondhead fires a crystal shard, exploding and causing Gymosis to fly back. Diamondhead falls and reverts, releasing a gust of wind to get him to the roof Korra was on.) Korra: Now what? John: He can absorb earth and fire, so air and water are our best bets. I fought something like this before, and it was put out by water. (Turns into Water Hazard.) Water Hazard: Give me a good vortex there, Korra. Korra thrusts both hands forward, releasing a large vortex of air. Water Hazard shoots streams of water into it, forming a large whirlpool. Gymosis laughs. Gymosis: Is that really all you’ve got? (Gymosis flaps his wings, the air hitting and freezing the water. He flaps them again, a wave of fire burning through it.) Water Hazard propels himself into the air, flying straight at Gymosis. He creates four water whips from each hand, giving him eight. He swings them at Gymosis, who blocks with his fire wings. He then breathes fire, knocking Water Hazard away. He swings his arm, the falling water coming underneath him and freezing. Water Hazard then launches himself back up, only to be punched by Gymosis’ diamond fist. He goes crashing into the ground. Korra is on her knees on the roof, looking down at the impact spot. Korra: We can’t win. He’s too powerful. Voice: Is that the attitude of an Avatar? (Korra turns, seeing an Air Nomad with a brown beard.) Korra: Aang? Aang: Not just me. (Several other spirits form, including Roku and Kyoshi.) All your past lives are here to help. (Aang then touches his thumb to Korra’s forehead, and the two of them glow.) Gymosis flies down towards the road, John coming out of a crater. Gymosis: It almost isn’t fair, beating you at this pitiful level. But once I absorb you, I’ll finally become whole again. A large earth spike comes out of the ground, launching Gymosis up and follows him, growing to look like a mountain. Gymosis punches it with his diamond fist, shattering it. The debris then flies off, encircling Korra, who was in a sphere of air, her eyes glowing. Water flies from the ocean to surround her, and she releases fire to do the same. John: The Avatar state. About time. Korra releases a blast of air, which Gymosis counters by flapping his wings. Korra’s attack breaks through, as Gymosis is slammed into a building. Korra releases a fire blast, which Gymosis absorbs, his flames growing even more. Korra launches the water, expanding it and causing it to drench Gymosis, his fire weakening. Gymosis then raises his hands, and Korra’s body twists, as she screams, coming out of the Avatar state. Korra: You absorbed his bloodbending? Gymosis: Which means, I can take away your bending again. John turns into Royal NiGHTS, firing a dream ray at Korra, enveloping her. Royal NiGHTS: Break free! You can do anything in that aura! Gymosis: So can I! Gymosis flies towards the dream ray, when Korra reenters the Avatar state, swinging her arm. A flood of water comes out, hitting Gymosis directly. He falls to the ground, his flames out, and she puts her thumb to his head. He screams, as the flames die away, Gymosis reverting. John falls to the ground, out cold. Royal NiGHTS: And that’s the end of that. (Royal NiGHTS extends his dream barrier, enveloping Korra and John. John glows and floats, as he merges with Royal NiGHTS, who sighs afterwards.) It feels nice to be complete again. (Then, Aang and Roku become visible.) Aang! It’s been a while. Aang: Glad to see you survived. I was quite astonished that you were here. Roku: Since you’ve merged back with yourself, I assume you’ve re-obtained your memories? Royal NiGHTS: Yeah. Sozin’s Comet. It hosts Gaia. Aang: It created those fire creatures, feeding on the rage and anger of the firebenders. It is currently embedded in all firebenders of my time, including me. Royal NiGHTS: Which means I have to go back and fight Gaia, in the comet. Roku: It does. We leave it to you. You are an Avatar in every sense of the word. (Royal NiGHTS reverts, as Korra exits the Avatar state.) Korra: Whoa. John: That means it’s time for me to go. I have a comet to face. Korra: Will I see you again? John: Probably not. Goodbye. And tell Asami, sorry for me. Korra: Will do. (John turns into Super John, and teleports away.) End Scene Sozin’s Comet is ablaze, passing through the atmosphere. It then leaves, going away from the planet. Super John appears in its path, and dashes forward, colliding with it hard, it breaking into several pieces. A hole then forms, Gaia coming out of it. Gaia roars at Super John, who was now behind the comet, which was traveling away from him. Super John: What’s it been Gaia, a year since I last saw you? Have to say you haven’t changed a bit. Super John points his arm at Gaia, the comet fragments flying towards Gaia, now lit aflame. Gaia extends mana tentacles, knocking them away. Super John rams Gaia, who is knocked back. Gaia swings its claws, slashing through Super John’s mana coat. He claps his hands, a mana shockwave hitting Gaia, destroying the comet even more. Gaia shrinks, releasing dark mana waves at Super John. Super John is knocked back, and mana tentacles fly at him, preventing him from getting close. Super John: Time to finish this. (Super John squeezes his hands, and the entire comet breaks. Gaia roars in pain, her body breaking completely into purple dust. The dust falls towards the planet.) Oh, no you don’t. (Super John transforms.) Alien X: Alien X! End Scene John is floating in the galaxy of Alien X, when Bellicus and Serena appear. There are still rips in space-time, though fewer than last time. Bellicus: Oh, not you again! John: I’m starting to think you don’t like me. Bellicus: Yes! Every time you come here, you’re a big pain in the (Cuts off) John: So that’s still happening, huh? Serena: Not as much as before. You defeating Gaia in three dimensions has helped greatly. So, what can we do for you today? John: Gaia’s influence is spread in probably every person on that planet with all that dust falling towards it. Can we expunge her presence from every human? Bellicus: Yeah, but it’ll reform into Gaia. John: Not if put into a volcano before they form together. Serena: Destroy her piece by piece. Ingenious. Bellicus: Burning stuff! I vote we burn Gaia! John: Seconded. (Alien X releases a pulse wave, enveloping the planet.) Bellicus: Well, that wasn’t as much fun as I thought it would be. John: Well, time to move on. Can you open up a rift so I can go to another dimension? Bellicus: I can make it easier for you. (John is then sent flying, into one of the space-time tears.) John: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (He disappears.) Serena: Well that wasn’t very nice. Bellicus: Eh. I’m sure he’ll be fine. I’ve been waiting for something to keep him dead for years, and nothing works. If that killed him, I’d be ashamed to be part of him. Characters *John Spacewalker *Korra *Mako *Aang *Roku *Bellicus *Serena Villains *Phoenix King *Gaia Aliens By Clone 2 *Gymosis By Clone 1 *Sonic Boom (first re-appearance) *Espionage *Diamondhead (first re-appearance) *Water Hazard *Royal NiGHTS By John *Super John Trivia *The two John clones finally remerge. *Phoenix King is destroyed. *Korra obtains Airbending and unlocks the Avatar State. *This is the first time John uses a sub-type of bending, being Bloodbending. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Avatar Arc Category:John Smith 10: Gaia Arc